Episode:I'm Going to Sweatland
| image = | caption = Both Marcy and Peg get excited after being convinced that they had a run in with Elvis at the mall. | season = 3 | episode = 2 | taping = November 4, 1988 | airdate = November 20, 1988 | overall = 37 | writers = Pamela Wick Susan Cridland Carl Studebaker | directors = Gerry Cohen | guests = Nancy Skelton Justine Lenore Michelle Milantoni Rawley Valverde Ron Stien Tifni Twitchell Ken Minyard Robert Arthur Paul L. Casey | network = FOX | production = 3.03 | previous = "He Thought Could" (Season 3 premiere) | next = "Poke High" | imdb = tt0642299 }} is the second episode of Season 3 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 37th overall episode in the series. Written by Pamela Wick, Susan Cridland and Carl Studebaker, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen and premiered on FOX on September 20, 1988. Synopsis When a perspiration stain on one of Al's shirts resembles a silhouette of The King of Rock & Roll, the Bundy household becomes a hot spot for Elvis Presley fanatics to visit. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest Stars *Nancy Skelton as Dottie *Justine Lenore as Edna *Michelle Milantoni as Margo *Rawley Valverde as Alejandro *Ron Stein as Elvis outside shoe store *Tifni Twitchell as Mrs. Webstock *Ken Minyard as Ollie *Robert Arthur as Lew (as Bob Arthur) *Paul L. Casey as Elvis #1 *Arron Paris as Elvis #2 *Robert Lenz as Elvis #3 *Robert Kim as Oriental Elvis *Raymond Turner as Black Elvis *Casey Stengel as Elvis on Wheels *Bruce Liberty as Clyde *Sadie Chrestman as Samantha Quotes Notes Title *The title is also a reference to Graceland, the residence where Elvis Presley lived until his death and currently serves as a tourist attraction. **The title may also be a reference to the line "I'm going to Graceland" from Paul Simon's song "Graceland." **It may also be a parody of the phrase I'm going to Disneyland / Disney World!, that was used in Disney commercial starting in 1987 and feature the Super Bowl MVP after winning the game saying the phrase. Title *Peggy mentions that her and Al have been married for sixteen years. *Marcy mentions that Steve has a scar from an appendectomy. *Peggy mentions Youngstown, Ohio. This is Ed O'Neill's hometown. *Katey Sagal met Elvis in real life as her father Boris Sagal directed a movie ("Girl Happy") with Elvis. *The idea of seeing an image of Elvis in Al's sweat stained shirt is a psychological phenomenon known as Pareidolia. *Marcy brings in a group of Elvis impersonators, referring to the phenomenon that followed the death of the singer. *Steve mentions that he planned to talk to Marcy about Supply-side economics. *In the credits, Rod Stein is credited as playing "Elvis ?" while the others Elvis actors do not have the question mark. Cultural References *Marcy mentions to Peggy that she would cheat on Steve with Elvis or professional boxer Ray "Boom Boom" Mancini. Mancini and Ed O'Neill grew up together in Youngstown (also mentioned in the episode). *Marcy mentions that she had a dream with American actor Clark Gable that was ruined by Steve having his appendix burst. *Buck has a sign that read "Feed the Dog who saw Lassie $5" referring to the fictional TV dog. *Elvis songs "Hound Dog" and "Blue Suede Shoes" are mentioned throughout the later half of the episode. Music *Peggy sings "Heartbreak Hotel" after claiming to make Elvis pick between her and Priscilla Presley. Locations *Bundy Residence *Gary's Shoes & Accessories for Today's Woman Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Shoe Store External Links * *''I'm Going to Sweatland'' on Bundyology *''I'm Going to Sweatland - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#38 I'm Going to Sweatland'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes